Episode 144: Game Commercials
'Game Commercials '''is the 44th episode of Scott The Woz's third season, and overall the 144th episode, the video was uploaded on November 24, 2019 by Scott Wozniak on Scott The Woz. Description Scott watches the things nobody wants to watch. Characters * Scott Wozniak Credits * Scott Wozniak as Scott Wozniak Plot This episode doesn't follow the usual Scott The Woz format; it is, in fact, a product, nicknamed ''Scott Talks About Game Commercials: The Product, a 17-minute long video made by Scott following the economy failing considering the lack of products sold, and viewers have to pay during the end of the video. Scott starts 'chipping away' his bucket list recently, and he currently has to have an irrational desire, as said in the list. This connects to a skit that shows the last couple of seconds of a PlayStation Portable commercial, comparing it to a 'nut that you can play with outside', followed by Scott being persuaded and wanting to buy the console. He then proceeds to how marketing is crucial to a video game's success, and how commercials are the most memorable method when it comes to knowing about one game's existence. Scott talks about the many examples of what types a video game commercial can take: this includes an artsy commercial, commercials that are incredibly memorable for its subject matter, and the 'other ones', which is accompanied by a Wii U commercial. Starting with the 1970's, otherwise known as the 'decade that sort of kinda just happened', the video game commercial format came into fruition. Scott talks about a commercial for the Magnavox Odyssey, the first home video game console. At the time of its release, nobody knew what the term 'home video game console' meant, alas the commercial had to be a success in showing the value of Odyssey and video games as a whole. The commercial is shown, with a comprehensive description of the console accompanied with flute music. Scott describes the commercial as 'dry, raw and bare', criticising it for just feeling like a product description, and how the budget for the background music is the only memorable thing featured on it. Music * Living Large - Fresh Music * Championship Ranking - NES Remix Pack * MacBeth - Star Fox * Level Select (Galaga) Remix) - Namco Museum Remix * Press Garden Zone Act 1 - Sonic Mania * Music A (1 Player) - Tetris 2 * Hill Top Zone - Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Act 1 - Ninja Gaiden * Boss Fight - Super Mario Bros. 3 * Versus Theme - Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine * Overworld - Super Mario World * Credits - Luigi's Mansion * Tennis (Results) - Wii Sports * Staff Credits (Kirby's Dream Land/Super Star) - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate * Nintendo Land Medley - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U * Breakout - 3D Dot Game Heroes Cards End Cards * Midnight Releases * Game Controllers * From Reveal to Release * Scott The Woz Merchandise for Charity Bonanza 2019CommercialsOriginalOutro.png (removed) Gallery WIP Transcript WIP Trivia * The episode possibly foreshadowed future and past episodes via Scott Wozniak's Bucket List. ** "Don't die" and "Live" foreshadowing how Scott Wozniak didn't die at the Shaft Family Estate's Dinner Party in Episode 140: The Great Mysteries of Gaming. *** If this would be true, Episode 140: The Great Mysteries of Gaming takes place before Game Commercials. ** "Meet Lincoln" foreshadowing how Scott Wozniak bought a Lincoln Chia Pet in Episode 146: Chia Pet. ** "Drink more water" foreshadowing the recurring joke of hydration in Episode 150: It's a Bargain Bin Christmas. * The video was able to get on trending on YouTube in the United States of America. References Category:Videos Category:Scott The Woz